Moon Pack
The Moon Pack is a Pack of wolves that live on a mountain top, near the moon. They have the strongest connection with their ancestors, and are usually filled with good advice. If you enjoy staying up late, connecting to your ancestors and helping others, then feel free to join the Moon Pack! Strengths: ''Connecting with ancestors, hunting by night ''Weaknesses: ''Feel seen by daylight, are vulnerable in thunderstorms due to their high altitude Allegiances '''Alpha Male: Shadow a black and white brute with green eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine' Alpha Female:Cloud is a white she-wolf with blue eyes, roleplayed by Birdpaw Beta Male:Lightning is a black and white brute with flaming yellow eyes, roleplayed by Fiercestar Beta Female:Hail is a white she-wolf with a gray head and green eyes, roleplayed by Shadeflower Mid-Ranking Wolves: Night(RP)'' a black and white brute with amber eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine' 'Snow a white she-wolf, roleplayed by Cloud$hine' 'Misty a gray and white she-wolf with blue eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine' 'Gray a gray she-wolf with green eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine' 'Yellow a bright ginger brute with blue eyes, roleplayed by''' Cloud$hine Dawn a gray and white she-wolf with blue eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine Blossom a white and black with some ginger she also has hazel eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine Honey a honey furred she-wolf, roleplayed by Cloud$hine Spiritus is a massive, broad-shouldered pure white, elderly male wolf with sightless silver eyes, roleplayed by User:TheBlindApprentice Shining Moon is a a dark gray she-wolf with white chest, paws, muzzel, and tiped tail with river blue eyes, roleplayed by Squirrelflight♥ ''' '''Apprentices: Rain a gray dappled she-wolf with blue eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine Sky a gray brute with green eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine Pup sitters: Shining Star is a dark gray she-wolf with white chest, paws, muzzel, and tiped tail with river blue eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine '''Mate: ''Shadow Pups: Fire a bright ginger brute with amber eyes,son of Shining Star, roleplayed by Cloud$hine Ice a white with some black with amber eyes,daughter of '''Shining Star, roleplayed by Cloud$hine '''Omega: Lily a silver wolf with purple eyes, roleplayed by Cloud$hine Links Camp Hunting Territory Burial Grounds Alpha's Den Beta's Den Mid-Ranking Wolves Den Apprentices Den Nursery Omega's Den Join Requests! Want to join the Moon Pack? List your wolf's name, pelt color, eye color, position and gender below! Lightning is a black and white brute with flaming yellow eyes Beta Male Fiercestar ''My'' ''D''''e''''n''[[Stick|''!]] '''Cloud '''Is a pure white she wolf with blue eyes (I forget what Omega is :P) Leader Female if thats ok Birdstar'Am i the true MCA? 02:48, September 6, 2010 (UTC)' '''Hail '''Is a white she-wolf with a gray head and green eyes.Beta Female.[[User:Shadeflower|''Shadeflower]]We will exterminate the Doctor! 12:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Spiritus is a massive, broad-shouldered pure white, elderly male wolf with sightless silver eyes. (Blind, Elderly Mid-Ranking Wolf) FoggyLatin Freak 02:52, September 28, 2010 (UTC) My wolves are joining we left River pack Cloud$hine 15:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Shining Moon is a a dark gray she-wolf with white chest, paws, muzzel, and tiped tail with river blue eyes midranking wolf Squirrelflight♥ 16:50, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Fire's Jewel is a bright ginger she-wolf with hot pink, turqoise, bright green and white patches and green eyes Midrankin wolf ''' '''and Starbright is a hot pink and ginger calico she-wolf with baby blue eyes midrankin ''' '''Ooops, adding siggy, Firejewel I am a lark, singing a beautiful song. My name is Starbright.